


Two of Twelve

by Insert_clever_name



Series: The Shadow Strike Chronicles [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: And she's totally gonna bang someone cool, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, Shadow and Nymeria have a badass sister, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_clever_name/pseuds/Insert_clever_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While hanging out with their girlfriends, Shadow and Nymeria finally explain a little about their past, and their oldest sister Bryce is revealed. As it turns out, they're only two of twelve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been toying with the idea of adding another sister to the mix, and this is the result. Not sure who I'll pair Bryce with, but right now I'm bouncing between Melinda May and Daisy/Skye, Melinda by herself or possibly Jamie Moriarty from the show Elementary. I'll figure it out eventually, I suppose. 
> 
> Everything has only been grazed over, so if there are mistakes feel free to point them out. I'm too tired to check it again at the moment lol

"So, let me get this right," Darcy took a sip of her beer, looking at her girlfriend and her sister, who were both talking quietly, "you guys were like some super assassin squad since you were kids?"

Shadow looked up at Darcy, smirking at her wide eyes as Nymeria chuckles beside her, "I began training when I was four. I killed my first man at six. Nymeria was a spoiled brat and didn't even pick up so much as a dulled blade before she was twelve."

"Hey! I was a fast learner, and mother trained me herself," Nymeria shoved her sister playfully. 

"But you were very naive and ignorant to the politics of being an Elite," Shadow pointed out, sipping her beer. 

"Elite?" Natasha raised an eyebrow. 

"My mother is, for lack of a better term, our 'Empress'," Nymeria shifted uncomfortably, "our people were very...fractured before our mother's rise to power. We fought each other and nearly died out."

"Mother monopolized on the destruction and took power one tribe at a time," Shadow rolled her eyes, "it took nearly a thousand years and some clever planning, but she did it. Her children, us, are not called Princes and Princesses. They call us Elites, battle hardened warriors that enforce her laws and make her look good." 

"So what, you're an intimidation method," Pepper looks at her fiance, hugging her arm as she curls up into her side.

"Basically," Shadow nods, kissing her head. 

"That is no way to treat a child," Sif frowns.

"It's not like we don't earn the title," Shadow smirked, glancing at Nymeria, "Well, most of us anyways."

"Fuck you, Amelia," Nymeria laughed, "It's not like I couldn't take the trials. I chose not to."

"I'll admit you are an effective hunter," Shadow shrugged, "There's just a difference between you and the rest of us." 

"What do you mean," Darcy frowned, looking at her girlfriend.

"Well..."

####

_A young Shadow looked up as a large wolf trotted up to her, before sitting next to her with a huff. She smiled, and scratched behind the she-wolf's ear, earning a pleased whine from the large animal. Together, she and the wolf looked down at the village, their identical blue eyes taking in every detail, looking for their target. The wolf's eyes widened with a predatory gleam, as her ears perked up and she spotted her target. Shadow stood up on the grassy edge of the mountain they were standing on, and without looking at the wolf, gave one command._

_"Go," she said softly._

_The wolf growled dangerously, before taking a running jump off of the hill, she changed forms mid air, turning into a crow, as she circled around the village. As she drew closer, she changed into a common street dog, and ran passed a man, snatching the sack he held in his hand._

_"Hey! Bring that back, you mutt," he yelled angrily, chasing the dog through the streets._

_He unwittingly followed her into a well laid trap, where Shadow waited for him. The moment he stepped foot outside of the village, he felt uneasy, but he couldn't stop now. If his boss knew he had lost the statue, he would be as good as dead. The dog turned behind a steep hill, so he followed, and felt cool steel pressed against his neck._

_"Daro, we meet again," Shadow hissed, pressing the blade into his neck in warning._

_"S-Shadow! I...I can explain," the thief stuttered, his dark eyes wide with fear._

_"I don't think I want to hear you explain," Shadow chuckled,"I think whatever is in the bag will explain enough."_

_The wolf from before came from the shadows, dumping the content of the sack onto the soft grass. A sun idol was the only thing inside, and Shadow tisked mockingly. She released him, and picked up the idol. Looking it over for any harm, she shrugged, and sent the scared man a smirk._

_"It doesn't appear to be damaged," she mused,"today is your lucky day then."_

_With that, she turned her back to him, and began walking up the mountain, back to her original vantage point. The thief sighed in relief, and looked as if he was about to run, when Shadow's next words registered._

_"Kill him," the command was spoken as if Shadow was tired, or uninterested in the whole thing._

_Before he could talk, the wolf was upon him, ripping him to shreds easily. Shadow didn't stay to watch, and easily returned to her place on the mountain. She watched as the sun was rapidly setting, ignoring the sounds of screams and agony, until there was no sound anymore. Seconds later, a naked teen appeared beside her. Her hair was as black as night, with pale skin and eyes identical to Shadow's. Blood stained her mouth, and covered a good portion of her front, but she didn't seem to mind, as it certainly wasn't hers._

_"Nymeria," Shadow spoke, without looking at her sister,"take the idol back to it's owner, and then return home."_

_"Where are you going," Nymeria cocked her head in question, slipping on a robe that was tossed nearby after her initial transformation._

_"To see our dear sister," Shadow smirked, standing to her full height._

_"Amelia you know mother-" Nymeria tried to protest, only to have Shadow send her a sharp glare._

_"Mother will never find out, will she?"_

_"The trials begin tomorrow," Nymeria spoke slowly, her eyes suddenly widening in understanding, "you plan to choose Bryce as your champion, don't you?"_

_"She is the strongest warrior I know, besides mother," Shadow reasoned, "I plan to change that."_

_"You know she will kill you," Nymeria looked to her older sister with begging eyes, "the final trial is almost always a fight to the death. She will cut you down where you stand, and not even hesitate!"_

_"So be it," Shadow looked at her sister with a sigh, "Nymeria, you have always been so emotional. You fight with the fierceness of a true warrior, yet your heart is as soft as it is large. That may one day be your undoing."_

_"I never planned to take the trials," Nymeria admitted, "I don't seek a position in mother's ranks. I wish to see the world, to explore and conquer. I can do none of that under mother's rule."_

_"That was always obvious, Nymeria. Besides, mother would have never let you take a trial."_

_"Why not, " her sister frowned at the information._

_"Mother loved your father," Shadow spoke after a long pause, "she adored your father. To her, your father was the only person worthy enough of her. So they got married."_

_Shadow sighed, sitting back down. Nymeria frowned at the sudden change in subject. Sitting next to her sister, she waited for her to speak once more. The subject of her father was never one discussed between her and her eldest siblings. All she truly knew was that he had died the day she was born. As she heard it, he never even got to see her._

_"When she became pregnant with you, Bryce and I worried that we would somehow lose our value to mother now that you were to be born. Bryce confronted her, and mother ordered her to take the trials... again," Shadow shook her head at the memory, "I was only 40 at the time, but Bryce was nearly 100 moons. She was a seasoned warrior and demanded respect, even from mother. So, mother sentenced her to the Ashwoods as her final trial."_

_"But that's a guaranteed death sentence," Nymeria frowned, looking at her sister sharply._

_"At the time, there had only been one survivor of that trial, and that was mother. Bryce didn't even flinch when it was announced as her final trial," Shadow smirked, shaking her head with a slight chuckle, "it took her nearly two days to escape, and even then she was barely alive. Still, she emerged from the woods with her head held high, and took a knee before mother like any true warrior to their master. From that day on, mother never questioned her abilities and Bryce never questioned her place as mother's daughter. Still, your pending birth had us all on edge."_

_"Why? Mother has always loved you and Bryce the most," Nymeria scoffed, "you're her prized warriors. She never hesitates to remind everyone of that."_

_"Don't be a fool," Shadow rolled her eyes, "While she may favor us, she has always and will always love you the most. So much so, that she didn't hesitate to destroy the one and only threat to you shortly after your birth."_

_"What," Nymeria frowned in confusion._

_"Sarah," Shadow glanced at her sister knowingly._

_"Sarah?"_

_"Your father," Shadow spoke stiffly, pulling at the grass at her side, "mother loved Sarah so much that she feared the consequences of having you. Everyone assumes that mother murdered Sarah because she was afraid Sarah would grow to be jealous of you and attempt to take your life, but that wasn't true."_

_"My father...was a woman," Nymeria looked shocked by the news._

_"Yes," Shadow admitted, "the only woman mother loved. Bryce and I...we were birthed out of necessity and obligation. Mother found the strongest males and had us. After, she did away with them. You are the only child born from mother's love for another. Yet and still, you were an accident."_

_"An accident..." Nymeria looked as though someone had struck her across the face._

_"Mother vowed never to have Sarah's child, for she knew the truth of what that would mean," Shadow glanced at Nymeria, seeing how confused her younger sister looked, "once you were born, one of you had to die."_

_"But why," Nymeria suddenly looked enraged, "why would she take my father away?"_

_"She could only love one of you the most," Shadow looked away, "and the moment she first held you in her arms, she knew Sarah had to die. Her love for you far surpassed what she felt for Sarah. So, she made her choice."_

_"So why kill her?"_

_"Because if she didn't, one day, she would have to choose," Shadow looked Nymeria right in the eyes, "and killing Sarah before you grew attached was the best choice."_

_"Who says she would have to choose? Why couldn't she have us both?!" Nymeria looked close to tears, and Shadow rested a hand on her arm soothingly._

_"Sarah was Vashoth," Shadow sighed, "you know what happens to their children when they come of age."_

_"A fight to the death," Nymeria all but whispered, "to determine who will lay claim to the higher rank within the family."_

_"Sarah was a Roke," Shadow shook her head, "she was too high ranking to ignore tradition. She would have to fight you. That's why mother had to pick. And she picked you."_

_"She assumed I would be weak," Nymeria sounded both angry and defeated, "she assumed I would fall at the hands of Sarah."_

_"I doubt that," Shadow rolled her eyes, "no child of hers has ever been weak, but Vashoth have always been known to fight dirty and that was too much of an unknown for her to risk."_

_"Why tell me this? Why now," Nymeria looked at her sister curiously._

_"So you would understand that mother would never have allowed you to take the trials and join her ranks. Bryce and I have a purpose. We were bred for this, but you...you were not."_

_"I don't understand why you have to pick Bryce for your champion, though," Nymeria suddenly remembered how this conversation started._

_"Because mother will never allow it," Shadow grinned, "and I will be forced to face the Ashwoods just as she and Bryce had."_

_"You mean you want to go there? But why," Nymeria frowned, "Bryce nearly died. There's no guarantee that you will live."_

_"Because I know I will," Shadow smirked, "and then I will have truly earned my place."_

_"And how could you possibly know that," Nymeria rolled her eyes._

_"Bryce survived because she is stubborn and strong. It was sheer willpower that kept her alive. But, while she is stronger than me, I am smarter than our dear sister. The Ashwoods are so deadly because it plays tricks on your mind."_

_"You are insane," Nymeria shook her head, looking at her sister in disbelief._

_"Perhaps," Shadow chuckled, smirking back at the Raven haired teen._

####

"So, basically, your mom is insane," Darcy looked between Shadow and Nymeria with wide eyes, a frown between her brows.

"Darcy, don't say that," Sif swatted her leg.

"Actually, yeah she does sound a bit... extreme," Natasha agreed with her soon-to-be sister in law.

"Humans," Nymeria rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"Exactly," Shadow agreed, "they're all so..."

"Squishy? Sentimental? Horny," Nymeria supplied, listing off on her fingers, "actually...that last one was probably me."

"Hey, I resent that," Darcy protested, "I can't help my squishy-ness."

"Of course you can't," Nymeria kissed her, causing Darcy to relax, "but where we come from, things are quite a bit different. Love is a rare thing, and so is the fragility of human life."

"How so," Pepper returns to the room, having left to grab more wine.

"Yes, I'd love to hear how fragile I am," Natasha smirks at her fiance.

"We're not saying that you are fragile in general, just in comparison to us," Shadow elaborated, "take for instance how easily injured you are. I can jump from the top of the Avenger's Tower and not get a scratch. That fall would surely kill you."

"And your lifespans," Nymeria grumbled, "you live for such a short amount of time. You live for 70 years, or perhaps 100 if you're extremely lucky. Yet, even if you do manage that, you're unable to function properly at around 60. For us, 60 is still a child!"

"Truly," Sif finally spoke up, looking surprised.

"What are you, some kind of immortal," Darcy smirks, "if you start sparkling I'm so breaking up with you."

"In a manner of speaking," Shadow glanced at her sister.

"What does that even mean," Pepper wondered, frowning at the vague answer.

"We can die," Shadow elaborated, "it's just extremely hard for that to happen unless we're against someone with exact knowledge on how to kill us and as far as I know, my mother is the only person I've come across that can do it. Or at least with the balls to do it."

"At least in this dimension," Nymeria adds, munching on a chip.

"That is...I have no idea how to feel about that," Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Our kind were never for humans to understand," Shadow shrugged, "sometimes I barely understand. Especially considering all the interspecies breeding that's become so popular in the past few centuries."

"I heard one of mother's guards spawned with a Tolar," Nymeria chuckled at the disgusted grimace on Shadow's face.

"I just don't see how anyone could lay with something so repulsive," Shadow shook her head, willing the images away.

"I'm sure they're quite pleasant if you can get past the tentacles...and the horns," Nymeria mused, frowning slightly with her head tilted to the side.

"I could possibly see that, but what about the large egg sack attached their-"

"Ok, ok! I do not want to think about that," Nymeria cut her off.

"Do we even want to know," Pepper frowned, looking disturbed by the description.

"Let's just say you should be grateful that the only aliens you've come across have been attractive," Nymeria laughed, "where we come from, instead of 50 Shades of Grey, it's 50 Shades of what the fuck is that."

"Sounds like your ex girlfriend, Ny," Shadow smirked.

"Oh like you're one to talk," Nymeria rolled her eyes, "at least I didn't fuck a Quinsar."

"Well, she had four arms and she was extremely skilled with all of them," Shadow leaned back, grinning at her sister.

"I did not need that image," Nymeria grumbled.

"Neither did I," Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Well it was either her or her brother, and considering Quinsar males have multiple...other appendages, I think I made the right choice. Besides, I got what I needed, and Zara was actually quite entertaining even outside of the bedroom."

"What you needed," Sif looked at Shadow in confusion, "what could you possibly need that required sleeping with a woman with four arms?"

"Zara's father kept a safe with the location of something very valuable to my mother. So, I made a deal with her. If she got me that location, I would give her something she wanted in return. It just so happened that what she wanted was to feel normal for one night. It was an easy trade."

"Wait, so that's how you got the map," Nymeria pointed a finger at her, "you cheater! You can't use your vagina to win a bet, Amelia!"

"I use my vagina to win lots of bets," Shadow glanced at Natasha, who smirked back at her.

"Ok, eww. Never mind," Nymeria sighed, snuggling closer into Sif's side, while Darcy placed her head in Nymeria's lap.

"Anyways, like I was saying before we got sidetracked," Shadow playfully glared at Darcy, who grinned back, "After I told Nymeria the truth about her father, I went to go see my sister Bryce, who was well aware of what I wanted..."


End file.
